


The Attempted Romantic

by NashidaKyouko



Series: Kyouchan's Korrasami Week Fic(let)s [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami Week, Korrasami Week 2015, Korrasami Week: Flowers, One Shot, POV Third Person, Post-Finale, Romance, cross-posted on dA and tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NashidaKyouko/pseuds/NashidaKyouko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra tries to set up a romantic afternoon because Asami has a half-day at work. Things never go as planned, though. For Korrasami Week 2015, Day 1: Flowers</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Attempted Romantic

There was a flower on the ground before Asami's feet. Were it just the one flower, maybe it wouldn't have been particularly notable. However, the hallway before her was littered with two kinds of flowers every few steps. She wasn't even outside of her office building yet, either. The flowers were just... inside the building. In a trail starting at her door. Okay.

Asami was sure Korra was the one responsible. Probably trying to pull off a romantic gesture.

What she wasn't sure was why Korra had lined up a series of _poisonous_ flowers to guide her to whatever was waiting. Their coloring was beautiful. One kind was a charming, light purple, shaped like a soft bell; the other type was varied in shades of red and resembled stars in shape. But none of the flowers' physical appeal took away the fact that they carried poison.

Did Korra not know that these blooms were toxic to human touch? You wouldn't even have to consume them for them to hurt you. Oh no, did Korra handle these without using protective gear? The toxins shouldn't kill her, but the effects would be harmful nonetheless.

Asami started to run along the flowery path, but the nagging thought of some other unsuspecting person touching the flowers and suffering for it caused her to turn back. Once she gave instructions to her assistant for removing the flowers safely, Asami went back on her way.

–

 

Angry patches of hives and rashes spreading all over her arms demanded that Korra scratch at them. Gritting her teeth, she tried to get herself to stop, since irritating the rashes was only going to make them worse. But the itch was driving her to the brink of insanity. She wasn't entirely sure why these rashes had cropped up, and she was kind of freaked out by the suddenness. Was she dying? Had someone done something to her? She hadn't even done all that much recently. She'd mostly just been hanging around the Sato estate. It had been so peaceful as of late—why was this happening now? Her pondering was interrupted when she realized she'd started to bleed from scratching too much. Spirits, she was so itchy!

Once she ran through her recent activities a third time, it dawned on her. This must have happened because of the plants she'd gathered earlier that day. She should've figured that out sooner. Not that figuring out the cause helped her much right now with the after-effects. The itch. The terrible itch that was the consequence of an innocent action. Feeling as though she couldn't control herself, Korra resumed scratching all over her torso. To no avail, of course.

People meandering through the park started staring at her. At first, she was able to convince herself that they were staring just because they recognized that she was the Avatar. But when a few kids pointed and laughed, she couldn't delude herself any longer. This situation was becoming humiliating. Korra averted her eyes, cheeks burning.

“Korra!” The familiar cry of her beloved girlfriend cut through her embarrassment. Korra's head shot up to find Asami, bent half-over and panting after her mad dash to track Korra down. Before she had the chance to say anything, Asami spoke again, voice strained with concern as her eyes swept over Korra's afflicted upper body, “Korra, these flowers aren't safe! What were you thinking?!”

Korra shied away momentarily before replying, “I didn't know this would happen! It's not my fault they were pretty...” She looked at the picnic laid out in between her and Asami, then sighed in defeat, “I just wanted to do something romantic since you only had a half-day at work. When I saw the flowers, I thought they were perfect. Apparently, they weren't,” she laughed bitterly. Asami couldn't help but chuckle. Her guess had been spot-on.

Then, it dawned on Korra that Asami seemed to already know the problem with the flowers before she had even seen Korra attacking the itchy spots. “Wait, you could tell just by looking at them? So you aren't covered in poisonous flower junk?” Korra pouted. She wouldn't even have company in her misery. Not that she truly wanted Asami to suffer for her own foolish mistake, but, well, misery does indeed love company. “Where did you learn that, anyway?”

Asami's expression shifted instantly. She smiled nostalgically, looking away as she remembered, “When I was really young, I used to read all sorts of informational books with my mom for fun. We spent some extra time on the poisonous plants one—I think because she wanted to make sure I stayed safe.” The smile faded, “And after she died, I would sometimes reread the books on my own to feel closer to her again.”

Korra frowned at the way Asami's voice trembled, slight though the trembling was. She reached to Asami's chin, turning it to face her. The question in Asami's eyes vanished when Korra's lips met hers in a tender kiss. Asami smiled into the kiss.

Scratching at her arms again, Korra broke the gentle moment. Laughter filled the air in response to the desperate scratching. “Korra! You have to stop! You're just going to make it worse.” Big puppy eyes stared at Asami, silently imploring what else she could even do. “We're going to have to get you cleaned up. We should probably get some topical medicine, too. I think that will be enough. Unless you ate or drank anything from the flower.”

Eyes wide with terror (despite not having consumed the flowers in any way), Korra asked, “What would have happened if I had made tea or something with them?”

“... Well... Death would have been one possibility.”

“Why do pretty death-flowers even exist?! They could have _killed_ me if I did the wrong thing with them? Are you serious?”

“A _possibility_ , not a guarantee! I mean, it would depend on how much a person ate, really.” Asami laughed again.

Korra leaned down and picked up the picnic supplies with Asami's help. As soon as everything was gathered up, Asami insisted they go straight to get medicine and wash any remaining pollen away. Sighing, Korra agreed. A nice, little picnic date would have to be put on hold for now. Still, Asami's amused smile was enough to make the itching a tiny bit less miserable to deal with.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please leave kudos if you liked it =3  
> PS, I tried so damn hard to figure out what flowers to use for this, but it was more confusing to find what I wanted than I expected. I do have a few flowers in mind, but I'm uncertain enough about them that I chickened out of explicitly saying their names in the actual fic. Sorry >//>  
> (Disclaimer: I do not own LoK or the characters)


End file.
